


Can't Help but See

by cleflink



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Jensen, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Club, Top Jared, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleflink/pseuds/cleflink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time that Jensen thinks he's done being surprised by his boyfriend's kinks, Jared does something like this. Not that Jensen's complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help but See

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hybridshade](http://hybridshade.livejournal.com)'s prompt _expect the unexpected_ for the Fall 2013 round of [salt_burn_porn](http://salt_burn_porn.livejournal.com). Because I have decided that there aren't enough public sex stories out there.

Jensen had learned never to expect the obvious of Jared.

Jensen's boyfriend was a study in contrasts. He was built like a Greek god but he cried at movies when animals got hurt. He wouldn't hurt a fly but wasn't afraid to beat the living crap out of the bunch of homophobes that ambushed them on the way home one night. He went to college on a football scholarship and was strong enough to bench press _Jensen_ but he made his living as a very successful computer programmer. 

Jared was a larger than life, goofy ball of sunshine who believed the best of everybody and was liked by pretty much anyone he'd ever met. They knew that he pretty much worshipped the ground that Jensen walked on and was a ridiculously affectionate boyfriend who liked cuddling on the couch and holding hands at the movies and sending Jensen 'I love you' texts for no reason at all.

What they didn't know - because they didn't understand Jared the way Jensen did - was that, in addition to being a fan of G-rated romance, Jared was also a seriously kinky fucker.

And so, Jensen was discovering, was Jensen.

\---

"Oh, Luuuucy!" Jensen called as he walked into the house. "I'm home from the club!"

Jared appeared in the doorway of the kitchen with a great beaming grin. "Ricky!" he warbled, in a truly horrific impersonation of Lucille Ball. Jensen had barely dropped his briefcase on the floor before he found himself wrapped up in two hundred pounds of overly excited boyfriend. "I missed you!"

"Clearly," Jensen said, although it was hard to manage an appropriately dry tone when Jared was backing him against the door with single-minded intent.

The kiss was affectionate and playful, but with a darker edge of anticipation that made Jensen's stomach flip. This was not a 'welcome home' kiss. Or a 'let's watch movies tonight' kiss. Or even an 'I'm going to fuck you against the door' kiss.

This was an 'I'm going to do terrible things to you and you're going to love it' kiss.

Fuck yeah.

"Mmm," Jared said, as he detached himself with a decidedly pleased grin. "We're going out," he said, confirming Jensen's suspicions.

Jensen raised an eyebrow at him, because it never did to let Jared win that easily. "That's news to me. Where?"

Jared just smirked. Which, really, was all the answer Jensen needed. "Get changed," Jared said, giving Jensen a gentle shove in the direction of the staircase. "Something comfortable."

"And easy to take off?" Jensen guessed, with a smirk of his own.

"Making your ass look good wouldn't hurt either," Jared agreed. He was dressed in a casual pair of jeans and a snug t-shirt that made Jensen want to trace the lines of his abs straight through it. "Go. I'll put your stuff in the office."

"Sir, yes sir," Jensen said. He reached out and tweaked one of Jared's nipples before booking it up the stairs to the sound of Jared's startled yelp.

"Jerk!" Jared yelled after him, and Jensen laughed.

"You've got all night to make up for it!" Jensen called back and didn't need to look over his shoulder to know the fire that would be sparking in Jared's eyes in response. He bit his lip, feeling his own libido rise in response.

It was going to be a good night. Whatever Jared had planned.

\---

To Jensen's surprise and slight disappointment, the beginning of their evening wasn't anything out of the ordinary. They went to a pizza place round the corner where Jared ate enough for four people and Jensen shamelessly indulged in a chocolate milkshake. After they'd eaten, Jared drove them down to the waterfront, and they wandered aimlessly for a while, chatting about nothing much while their food settled. 

As they were heading back up towards the car, Jensen felt Jared's hand slide down and mould itself to the curve of his ass. It was remarkably unsubtle.

"Fucker," Jensen said, jostling Jared with his hip. "Knock it off."

Jared made a face at him. "You're no fun."

"I'm not letting you get frisky in public," Jensen corrected.

"No?" Jared asked, with an overdone innocence that put Jensen immediately on alert. "You're not going to like where we're going next, then."

"If you get me arrested tonight-"

"As if I would." Jared's hand went to Jensen's waist instead and Jensen settled into his side, more than used to Jared's love of the more innocent sorts of PDAs. "You trust me?"

"Not when you ask," Jensen said, but they both knew he was lying. He offered Jared a challenging grin. "Do your worst."

Jared's answering smile was pleased and hungry. "Oh," he said, as they reached the parking lot. "I'll do much better than that."

\---

The building that Jared took them to was some kind of club, Jensen could tell, but understated and suspiciously lacking in people lining up to get in.

"Members only," Jared said, when Jensen asked him about it. He held up a black card.

"You've never brought me before," Jensen said, doing his best not to make it sound like an accusation.

Jared shrugged. "Haven't been here in years. I borrowed the card from a friend. If you like it, we'll see about getting one of our own."

Well. That was cryptic. "Do I want to know?" Jensen asked.

"I hope so," Jared said as they reached the door. "Because you're about to find out."

The doors opened onto a large, somewhat dimly lit room, decorated in a wash of dark blues and silvers. There was music playing, some instrumental thing with a thick, heavy bass line, but it was much quieter than any club that Jensen had ever been in before. A touch of Jared's hand on Jensen's shoulder propelled him forwards and he stepped through the front room into the club proper.

And promptly froze in his tracks, hardly able to believe what he was seeing. 

It was a… sex club, Jensen guessed, but not a dungeon with whips and chains and St. Andrew's Crosses everywhere. It was a well-furnished place with thick carpets and an abundance of couches and oversized chairs dotting the floor. What it did have were people, in pairs and threes and groups large enough for a bowling team, engaged in a truly staggering variety of sexual acts.

Jensen's eyes skipped from a pair of girls kissing around some guy's erect cock to a guy with his arms tied behind his back who was getting fucked by a girl wearing a strap-on to two guys going at it over the back of a couch while the two people on the couch watched with interest. The air was thick with moans and hungry growls and the slap of skin on skin, and Jensen swallowed hard.

Jared always did manage to surprise him.

Jensen felt the heat of Jared's skin as Jared stepped in close, molding his front against Jensen's back in a way that, while not technically inappropriate in public, was pushing that envelope pretty damn hard.

Not that it mattered around here, Jensen figured.

"Okay?" Jared asked.

"Jared?" Jensen said in lieu of a response, still looking around with a feeling that wasn't quite trepidation rising up inside him. "What is this place?"

"It's a club," Jared said, his teeth grazing Jensen's ear as he leaned in close. Jensen absolutely didn't shiver. "That caters to the interests of a very… specific clientele."

"I can see that," Jensen said, just a little breathlessly. He thought about the implications. "And we're part of that clientele?"

There was a momentary pause and, when Jared spoke again, it was with a warm concern that Jensen appreciated more than he cared to admit. "We don't have to be," Jared said, and Jensen could tell he meant it, no censure or chiding disappointment. "We can go if you want."

"No," Jensen said, because Jared had never steered him wrong before. And this might have been pretty fucking unexpected, but Jensen was honest enough with himself to admit that there was a fair amount of excitement mixed in with the nervousness. "I want to stay."

He felt Jared smile against the side of his face. "Good."

A guy a few years younger than Jared who was wearing nothing but an oversized shirt walked past and eyed Jensen up and down with an open appreciation that made Jensen's face flame.

He reached back with one hand to grip the curve of Jared's hip and tilted his head slightly to let Jared catch the edge of his slightly shaky smile. "You might want to buy me a drink first, though."

Jared's pleased chuckle rumbled against Jensen's back. "That, I can do. Come on."

Jared pulled away, catching Jensen's hand as he led the way towards the bar. The grip was at once comforting and proprietary; looking at the way interested eyes followed their progress across the floor, Jensen had to be glad of both.

The bar was surprisingly well stocked considering that most people looked far too distracted to care much about what they were drinking. Jared got Jensen a whiskey that felt like silk rolling down his throat and they leaned up against the bar for a time, watching the goings on. 

"We can stick to watching for tonight," Jared offered quietly. Jensen really wasn't used to being in a club where it was possible to hear a damn thing over the music. "People do that all the time."

"Kinky," Jensen said, with a passingly good attempt at a deadpan.

Jared grinned. "Like you haven't been enjoying the view." He nudged Jensen's face towards the massive daisy chain Jensen had been watching earlier. "Watching's part of the fun, too."

"You'd rather be watched though," Jensen guessed. 

"I'd rather be watched with _you_ ," Jared corrected. His hand landed on Jensen's thigh, warm and possessive. "Make everyone so fucking jealous, knowing they can look but they can't touch. You can always feel their eyes," he continued, his voice dropping into the low register that never failed to made Jensen's pulse jump. "Trailing like fingertips over your skin. Hungry. Needy. Grateful. They'll make your blood boil, Jensen, and that's before I get my hands all over you."

"What-" Jensen cleared his throat around the sudden sharp pulse of arousal. "What did you have in mind?"

"I want to fuck you," Jared said, and Jensen's breath hitched. "Strip you out of your clothes and pin you to the floor and make everyone watch while I make you beg."

Jensen swallowed. "So, nothing too hardcore for my first time, huh?"

Jared pressed a hot, openmouthed kiss to the corner of Jensen's mouth. "You can take it. No toys, no restraints. Just you and me and an appreciative audience."

Christ. Breathing around his nerves, Jensen turned his head so that he could meet Jared's kiss head on. "Okay," he said when they drew apart. There was a question in Jared's eyes and Jensen mustered up a challenging smile. "Let's go put on a show."

Jared's eyes went dark. "Finish your drink," he ordered, and Jensen obeyed without thinking about it. It rolled smooth and heady down his throat, adding to the light buzz that he already had going. Jared got him out of his seat and settled a hand at the small of his back. "Come on."

Jensen didn't bother trying not to stare while Jared threaded them through the people scattered across the floor; that was the whole point, right? Slick skin and swollen mouths shone under the lights and Jensen felt his pulse ratchet up even further, knowing that he was about to join them.

"Here good?" Jared asked, stopping next to a mass of large pillows. He waited for Jensen's nod before pulling Jensen close, hands firm on Jensen's hips as he bent in for a kiss.

Jensen accepted the kiss gratefully, letting his own hands sneak under the hem of Jared's shirt and flatten against the firm muscles underneath. The sounds of sex were loud in his ears and he shut his eyes, focusing on the feel of Jared here, solid against him to keep the nerves from crowding out the desire. He did want this, even if he'd never suspected it of himself. He was counting on Jared to lead him through it.

Busy drowning in the heady taste of whisky and Jared, Jensen hardly noticed when Jared's hands slipped beneath the loose waistband of his jeans and curled around his ass. Jared made a surprised, please noise when he realized that Jensen hadn't bothered with underwear and his fingers dug in hard, hard enough to make Jensen whimper. 

"So fucking hot, Jensen," Jared breathed, shifting away from Jensen's mouth to trail kisses down the length of his neck. "Jesus."

"Back at you," Jensen managed, inching Jared's shirt up to reveal that golden skin to the air. Jared pulled back far enough to let Jensen pull it off him, then went right back to what he'd been doing, teeth scraping the skin just hard enough to make Jensen hiss.

One of Jared's big fingers dipped into the crease of Jensen's buttocks, teasing at his hole without pressing in. There was hardly enough room for him to work, the width of his wrists tugging at Jensen's waistband and leaving Jensen breathless.

"Take 'em off," Jensen said into Jared's ear. "Want you to," he added, when Jared hesitated. "No pussying out on me now."

Jared's hands withdrew and Jensen bit back a wordless protest. They settled instead on Jensen's hips and Jensen let his own hands fist in Jared's hair while Jared worked his belt open, eased down the zip on his jeans. Jensen was wearing one of his oldest, most comfortably worn pairs of jeans; the denim was so soft that they slipped down immediately, catching at his knees. 

The air was warm where it hit Jensen's newly bared skin, but that didn't stop him from shivering. 

"I gotcha," Jared soothed. He sucked one final mark into Jensen's neck before pulling back to work Jensen's jeans the rest of the way off. Jensen clung to Jared's bare shoulders as he lifted on leg and then the other, letting Jared strip him of pants, socks and boots. His cock was heavy, more than half-hard with anticipation and the feeling of Jared's hands on him, and Jensen found himself glad that it was hidden by the crush of his and Jared's bodies against each other.

"Fucking gorgeous," Jared said. Slowly, broadcasting every move, he eased Jensen down to the floor, spreading him out across the pillows and following him down. The fabric of his jeans was rough against the sensitive skin of Jensen's thighs and Jensen decided that it was high time he did something about that. 

Jared was happy to help and, between them, they had him stripped to the skin in no time; clothes and shoes in a haphazard puddle on the floor.

"You're overdressed," Jared said, plucking at the sleeve of Jensen's Henley.

"What you gonna do about it?" Jensen wanted to know.

Jared's answering grin was wicked. "Nothing." His hands drifted under Jensen's ass, ghosting across the skin. "You're going to take it off while I make you squirm."

"Lazy," Jensen started, only to lose the plot partway through when Jared's fingers vanished and returned slicked with the lube Jared had rescued from his pants. Jared wasted no time in giving Jensen one finger, pressing in steadily while Jensen's body shuddered and surrendered.

Jared was still grinning. "Shirt," he said. It wasn't a request.

Swearing under his breath, Jensen struggled to get his shirt off, hampered by the sparks of pleasure that Jared's fingers were skittering up and down his spine. Someone was moaning and it took Jensen a moment to realize that it was him, loud enough to attract attention.

"That's it," Jared said, sounding pleased. He was giving Jensen three now, twisting and stretching in exactly the right way to make Jensen fall apart. "Let them hear you."

Jensen stiffened at the reminder, but Jared's free hand came up to tease one of his nipples and Jensen was too busy arching into that touch to let the thought linger long. Jensen drove his hips into the press of Jared's hand, trying to get him to go faster.

"Not fucking you till you get that shirt off," Jared said, laughter in his voice. 

Jensen narrowed his eyes at him. Jared grinned back sunnily, as though his heavy cock wasn't twitching against Jensen's leg. Gritting his teeth, Jensen managed to yank off his shirt and flung it aside, not thinking of anything but his need to get Jared inside him.

"Hurry up," he said, in the tone of voice that meant he wasn't above knocking Jared out and taking his own pleasure if Jared didn't get with the program. He'd done it before.

Luckily for Jared, he knew better than to deny Jensen when he was in this state. He pulled his fingers free and helped Jensen roll onto his front, hitching his hips up and shoving Jensen's face down into the pillows.

Jared's hot fingers spread Jensen's cheeks, his cock pressing hard and ready against sensitive skin and Jensen fought the urge to shove back, to take Jared to the hilt until he fucking choked.

"Jensen," Jared said, a devotion and a warning. He slammed in hard and Jensen let out a throttled yell, digging his hands into the pillows to anchor himself. Jared immediately set up a punishing rhythm, giving Jensen everything he could take and demanding more. His cock was a hot, unyielding presence inside him; Jensen could feel his insides trying to adjust to that massive length and failing, giving him the slight edge of pain that he couldn't avoid when it came to sex with Jared. Jensen gritted his teeth against the burn and tilted his hips higher, loving every minute of it. 

"Jensen," Jared said, his voice distorted by desire. "Jensen, look up."

It took Jensen several long, pleasure-addled moments to figure out what Jared was asking of him and he hesitated only briefly before lifting his head from his nest of pillows and blinking into the low light.

Eyes. Hungry, greedy eyes. Watching Jensen writhe and moan on the floor while Jared pumped into him, big hands leaving bruises on Jensen's hips and hair hanging damp and wild around his face. A man, there, staring at Jensen over the back of his own partner like he wished Jensen was the one he had pinned and crying on his cock. A woman in a blue dress who had her hand between her legs, so close that Jensen could smell the dark musk of her arousal. A straight couple - the woman splayed naked on the man's lap as he played with her tits - that smiled, shark like, at Jensen when a particularly deep thrust from Jared made him moan, helpless and overwhelmed.

"Look at them, Jensen," Jared said above him, balls slapping against Jensen's ass with every thrust. "Look at what you're doing to them, so strung out and needy like something out of their dreams. They want me to make you scream, to pull out and come all over your back, to make you lose it and lick up the mess. They want to see you get fucking used. You're making their night, babe."

"Jared," Jensen moaned, letting his eyes squeeze shut even though he couldn't rid himself of the awareness of who was out there, the weight of that attention. It made him dizzy with arousal. Jensen's cock was rock hard and dripping, nudging against the pillows with every one of Jared's thrusts, not enough, never enough. There were tears rolling down his cheeks. He whined, wanting Jared's cock in his mouth, wanting Jared's cock to keep pounding his ass, wanting this never to end.

"Fuck, Jensen," Jared said. He sounded nearly as wrecked as Jensen felt. "Love you so fucking much."

Somehow, Jensen mustered up the energy to twist around to glare into Jared's flushed face. "Then stop fucking teasing!"

Jared's answering chuckle was dark and thick as honey. Jensen saw the woman in the blue dress buck hard into her own hand at the sound, her face twisting with open ecstasy as her orgasm hit. 

"Fuck," Jensen breathed, not turned on by her but by her reaction. Her reaction to Jared. Jared, who was Jensen's and everybody here knew it. Could see the way Jensen owned him in every flex of Jared's hips, in every hissed out pant the tightness of Jensen's pliant body wrung from him.

Jensen bucked back into Jared's next thrust, tightening inner muscles just to hear the shaky breath that Jared always made when he did that.

"Come on," he said, with the slow, taunting smile that usually got him pinned against the nearest flat surface when they were at home. "Make 'em see what they're missing."

"Jesus fuck, Jensen," Jared gritted. His grip on Jensen's hips tightened and Jensen howled when Jared lifted him off the floor and onto his lap, impaling him on his cock at just the right angle to make Jensen see stars. Jensen's cock bobbed obscenely as Jared pumped up into him, Jared's strong arms pulling Jensen down into every thrust. A man bent over the arm of a nearby couch licked his lips.

Jensen couldn't do much more than moan, his hands clenching onto Jared's forearms to keep himself upright and his thighs spread far enough over Jared's lap to make his muscles burn. He was flushed, tender, helpless, pinned under a room full of eyes. Jensen kept his own eyes open so that he could watch them watch him, watch them.

"Come on, Jensen," Jared said, and his hand slid down to wrap around Jensen's cock. He hooked his chin over Jensen's shoulder so that he could watch the red head of Jensen's cock sliding through the tunnel of his fingers. "Give it up for me, babe. Wanna see you too."

Jared's grip tightened just as his cock brushed against Jensen's prostate and Jensen was gone; he sobbed brokenly as his cock spurted, slicking Jared's hand and making the glide of skin on skin smooth and noisy. The steady pace of Jared's hips fell apart and Jensen lolled like a rag doll as Jared pounded in him, head buzzing and ass aching pleasantly.

Jared sank his teeth into Jensen's shoulder as he came, arms holding Jensen rock steady even as Jensen thrashed with the burst of not-pain. A trickle of liquid that could have been sweat and could have been blood rolled down Jensen's chest and he whimpered, feeling used and filthy and fucking fantastic.

They stayed there for a long moment, a frozen tableau.

Jared was panting harshly, body trembling with the aftershock. "That-" he said, swallowing heavy gulps of air.

"Was amazing," Jensen finished. He shifted, making a face at the wet squelch of come as Jared pulled out, but he was too blissed out to care any more than that. Carefully, he twisted round until he was straddling Jared's lap chest-to-chest. His face burned with the knowledge that his sore, dripping ass was on open display, that anyone who wanted to could see Jared's come leaking out of him and know that Jensen had begged for it. But the embarrassment - stronger now that he wasn't drowning in the dirty-hot-wrong of the whole situation - was worth it to be able to catch Jared's face between his hands and pull him into a kiss that was deep and far sweeter than he figured usually came after a vigorous round of public sex. Not that he fucking cared.

"Jensen," Jared breathed against his lips. He pulled back and his expression was happy, fucked-out, awestruck. "You're amazing. Never expected-"

"Me neither," Jensen said. He wrapped his arms around Jared's neck, smiling when he caught a girl in a collar giving him an enthusiastic thumbs up over Jared's shoulder. "That's the best part."

~fin


End file.
